No truths for the morning
by Lindsay the narwhal
Summary: The doctor had trouble dealing with Rose's absence. Thank god Pete came in, with absolutely no way of know his daughter was falling, came at the exact time she was about to die! Ha Ha,no. That's not how it works. The TARDIS is sad too. Enough to do something crazy. Plot hole fix/ dark explanation
1. Hi, sorry

hey guys, just came in to say that i was editing the story a lot and i had to start again. I will get the chapters back quickly though


	2. waking up

I edited the cover photo myself to give you an idea of human non-Idris TARDIS, but it's not my photo, enjoy.

* * *

The TARDIS woke up. That was odd. Waking up wasn't something she did. She looked down and saw that she was, in fact, in a human body. She had heard of this, oh many legends about how much it hurt, but this didn't hurt at all...

But there was something she couldn't remember. Something that had just happened. The last thing she remembered was being stolen by a rebel time lord and his granddaughter, they were in the time vortex then...where was she? What had happened that made her change? How old was she. Everything was fuzzy and blank. She looked around the room for clues. White, all white, perfectly white. A white box. And no doors.

Oh, goody she thought sarcastically. From what she heard, (heard meaning had a telepathic conversation with other sentient time machines) this could take awhile to find out what had happened to her. But the most likely thing was code #13AD alpha, W.01.F A very long named code that was a rejected way of TARDIS emergency protection.

It involved putting the mind of a TARDIS in a vacant Time Lord body. It was reject for many reasons, the top ones being 1. It was actually a pretty horrible way of protection and usually made them more vulnerable, 2. Cause memory loss and disfunction, and 3. They were having trouble finding healthy, vacant, and acceptable Time Lord bodies lying around.

But of course legends were formed around it about how it has been programed in to every TARDIS secretly, and it will go after any Time Lord present. They also said it is extremely painful. Then again they also said that the room would give you a clue as to what happened. A room that was programed in with the body. But what does a white wall have to do with anything?


	3. Real pain or what really happened

The TARDIS looked at the white walls. What was the clue in this, She thought. But that was just it. There was some thing about them. The more she looked the more that feeling grew. A voice popped in her head, like that of which she would hear when just playing about in peoples head, looking around. But this mind was most certainly not at play. It seemed to be a memory. Maybe of someone she knew?

_They were holding on for their lives. Those words kept running through her head. __**The valiant child who will die in battle very soon...a storm is coming. **__She knew this was it. A dalek hit the lever as it went in to the void. The void was closing and it might not open again. Rose knew if she was going to die anyway...**I don't want to die yet.**_

_****__She pushed the lever back in to place and it locked. She hold on as tight as she could but it was no use. She looked at the Doctor with so much love and tried to hold on like he was screaming at her to do._

_**THIS ISN'T FAIR! HE KNOWS NOW! HE WAS GOING TO SAY IT WE WERE JUST GETTING THERE! **Tears flew off her face. She tried to hold on longer. But the truth was she was going to slip. And she did._

_**I love you... **she whispered. She Toke her last big breath of air as she fell in to darkness. The hole into the void crumpled up behind her like a piece of paper, crumpled up like the doctor's last piece of sanity._

What? The TARDIS was confused. Then like a person hitting the sidewalk after the fuzzy, dizzy, fall and feel of memory loss it hit her hard. DOCTOR.

She had traveled with him for many, many years. DOCTOR. The man who stole her and ran away. DOCTOR. The best man in the world. DOCTOR. Who loses everything man who had been there when a TARDIS became The TARDIS. DOCTOR. Who was broken for so long DOCTOR. Just the doctor until he met Rose...

Two years out of the hundreds she spent with him flooded her mind. The way she healed him up. Made him smile again. Became her Wolf. Became his heart. Then...

She realized that she had been crying. A lot. She was on the white floor. It was too much. She understood what they meant by pain now. Unlike a mind that does feel sadness but without a body it physically hurt. Emotional pain now had a place to put it's self. It was like the pain of losing her best friend was was being painted on to the canvas her new body provided. Her body was full of an indescribable type of pressure, unlike just weight, she couldn't breath. Her face was burning and she felt like tearing apart her own body. Never did she know before what pain really was.


	4. Hologram

The TARDIS got up. She had been crying for awhile but she had calmed down now. She looked around once more. There was door. She walked up to it and turned its cold ball shaped door knob and walked out. She was right out side the console room. The lights were still on but the column didn't have the green light.

She walked up to the monitor and it was off. I guess it was house-like part that still worked. She walked up and touched it. It flashed on. It was like a computer that was just turned on to her. Mostly because she was the computer when the doctor was around. The only thing that worked was the clock.

Granted, time like that wasn't useful to the doctor, but it was mostly a thing she used to tell Rose to go to sleep. The doctor didn't sleep that much and try as she might, Rose shouldn't stay up with him. Well, now she could use it to see how long it had been since she became a physical entity. All she remembered was that it was 3:19 to England when Rose fell through the void.

The TARDIS sighed and looked at the clock. 3:24 The room probably had a time suspension matrix or whatever. The TARDIS felt so empty and exhausted. But she also knew that the doctor, oh that stupid time lord, had just turn into a delusional time travel who will most definitely try and contact the companion he thinks is still alive.

_So_, _what_? Do I make a hologram for him? She thought. _Yes_, _make_ _him at least have the comfort of saying I love you to her before he finds out that she is dead and your mind made it up._ She made up the program and got ready for the doctor to enter. But would she do about the column light? She ran into Rose's room and grabbed her bed light. It was the same color as the column light. It calmed Rose down a lot to look at it and know the TARDIS was there for her. It _used _to. She turned it on and went into the console room. She ripped off the top of the lamp and dumped a bunch of glowing green energy stuff that absorbed through the plastic and lit up the column. She heard the key in the lock and panicked. She lifted up the grating and slipped under it. She put the grate back and waited for a horrible time.

* * *

It was almost pleasant to see him act like the cutest not couple ever for the last stupid explanations of whatever that was a diversion to just saying it. The giving him a heart attack about her mother's baby, being the funny awesome amazing Rose Tyler even in a hologram. His best friend, and the TARDIS best friend. And now, even if he can't say it to the real her he can finally -

She could feel something. Like a person was being pulled on to the TARDIS. Well if they are coming up she had to close the hologram. _Freaking say it already! Too late._


	5. Face

A ginger woman in a wedding dress had just appeared above the TARDIS' head. Not what she had expected, never the less, she couldn't deal with her right now. Neither could the doctor, she sure.

_Oh how can this be worse. _She thought _he also thinks we are in mid flight. Of course we aren't, how would she get here. _She had cut one of the wires and held it to go some where else. She had parked the shell in a alley way as to not catch any attention. _Put down my wolf's shirt. And shut up too._

Then the TARDIS realized that she was about to go outside. _No, no, no. What do I do?! The doctor thinks he's at a supernova. Uh, uh, simulator. Right. But what if they sit on the ledge?! Uh..  
_  
So she floated up as lightly as she could. And just as she predicted, the annoy ginger ran to the door. _Typical. well here I go to be her ride to a stupid wedding of two stupid apes. I can't go all the way there, but I will go as far as I can, if I can't be happy maybe this stupid ape could be. That's what Rose would do. She was a such a nice person to all..._

* * *

__

Finally a break. She got out of the grating and stretched. She looked at her hands. They were burnt and blistered. _Stupid body, stupid apes, stupid daleks, stupid universe that allowed this. _She went to the bathroom to wash up and fix her hands. It wouldn't be long before the doctor came back, so she hoped that the time suspension lock was on the whole shell. She looked into the mirror. That was her face, she guessed. Not bad. She was also glad to be wearing a robe. It would weird for the doctor to see a TARDIS in time lord form, let alone naked. She hoped she wouldn't be caught. There was dry tears on her face. They were gold flecked. The tears of time. She sighed.

She opened the mirror and toke out bandages from the medicine cabinet. It was low on materials because, she was not controlling it. She was glad some of the devices weren't her like the time lock. She needed a better way of traveling. The time lock was only so strong and it's not like she could get back to her shell that easy. she went back into to the control room.

She saw the intricate glass lamp on the ground. She picked it up touched it and instantly began crying. She fell to her knees. She cuddled the lamp cover. Glad the doctor didn't find it. She toke a deep breath and then went under the grating again, with the lamp. This time she hooked the lamp to the wires. It would hurt less then because the glass was gohrtian and was made to keep energy in the lamp. Then she waited for her next flight, with fresh silent tears.


End file.
